If love is all you need, I'm right here
by therealsvufann
Summary: Elliot shows up at Olivia's door, down and depressed. And she reminds him just how much he is loved. ONE SHOT.


**I do not own, any of these characters, they all belong to Dick Wolf. **

**But I hope you enjoy the read, anyways. **

Olivia looked at Elliot sat across from her on the couch. And then looked back at her phone, He hadn't looked the same since he appeared on her doorstep a few hours ago. She watched him, as he twirled the noodles on his plate. He hadn't said a word since she invited him in. Before the silence became too much to bear, she finally spoke up, "What the hell is going on Elliot?" She said, it came out bluntly, but there was not an angry note to her tone. He looked at her, for the first time in the last 3 hours. "I don't know…" He said, an empty void filled the room. She rolled her eyes, and let out an irritated sigh, "You said, in your text you wanted to talk… So let's talk." She blurted out. She was willing to make any attempt to get her partner to talk. She couldn't take the silence any longer. "Kathy won't stop arguing with me… She won't stop yelling at me.. She won't stop reminding me how worthless I am!" He practically shouted at the end. It was at this time, she realized, everything he had been trying to say. Every time he had asked her if she was really going to transfer, and he'd start an argument about it. She would get defensive… And he'd get irritated, and it'd blow up. But now she realized he wanted to TALK. Genuinely, talk, bear their hearts and souls. And be honest. Something they couldn't be on a day to day out in the field. "Why do you stay?" She asked, with a frown. "Because I love her." he said, truthfully.

"You love her?" It wasn't a question, more of a factual statement.

"I do… And We've got the kids…" He said, sadly. Olivia watched her best friend slump in defeat as he spoke up. "I go out everyday, and I risk my life. I bring money home, I make sure they're all fed, and clothed, and that they've got shelter. I protect her everyday. I tell her "I love you" Each and every morning, and night. And on days I can't, I pray and I tell god to let her know, I love her." He said, fighting to stay above water. "You love her so much… That it's destroying you, El." She said, her legs crossed in front of her. He looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but love, for him. And he almost couldn't take it. "All I see when I look at you, and Kathy is… Love from you. And from her, lust- Not even lust, I see someone who cares about you."

Elliot couldn't see the difference. He was confused, "Yes… she cares about me…" He said.

"I wasn't done. When I see Kathy, and you're not around, when she tries to talk to me. To get to you, or to talk to me and she's being condescending…. I just want to punch her. I want to make her feel every ounce of pain you feel. When I watch you punch that locker, and believe me, I see when you punch that damned locker of yours. I want to cry to the gods, to make you stop. I want to scream and kick whoever is making YOU feel this damned helpless that you'd retort to violence and hurting yourself over talking it out…. Because I love you. What she has for you, goddamnit it isn't love Elliot. It isn't fucking love. It's power. She has the power. She has complete control of you. And you let her. You let her, take everything. You give her EVERYTHING. And I know, You're catholic, you have 5 beautiful children together, whom I love very much, and most of all You're married. But there has to be an ending point. There has to be a breaking point. Where you say, "Enough is enough. This is toxic, I have to do something about it." And I try my hardest to offer only advice, because it isn't my marriage, but I can't take it anymore. I am going to end up saying something that I regret. Something that may just get me fired, or worse arrested. Because I HATE YOUR WIFE. I do, Elliot. I hate her. She is not right for you. She is not, and will not be good enough for you, In my eyes at least because you are MY bestfriend. And when I look at you, I see us squabbling with each other on a porch, with a beer in hand. I see us continuing to do what we do everyday, side by side. I see a smile on your face. And I see you laughing, and so happy, you could burst. I see your kids running around driving us all crazy here at the precinct. And I see you happy. But you want to know what I don't see?" He had began to tear up, he was fighting not to let the tears fall from his eyes. "What?"

"I don't see her. I hate the way she treats you, I hate the way she makes you feel. I hate the way you like , you're drowning under stress. And I see the way you're so damned sad that you cry in the bathroom when you have 5 minutes to spare. And I watch you, pretend, to have your shit together." She said, a tone of anger towards Kathy, in her voice. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He couldn't take the truth anymore. And he couldn't keep lying to himself. He broke, sobbing, as Olivia got up, and wrapped her arms around him. Sitting next to him. "You're my best friend, Elliot. And who would I be without you?" She asked, her tone softened. "No… Liv, who would I be without you…?" He asked, finally. Realizing now, why he should sign the paperwork. Why he had held off for so long. "Everything will be okay, without her… Everything will be fine. I've taken care of myself my whole life… I have been myself all up until she decided she was superior to me. Until she stopped fight beside me, and started fighting with me… I have been to scared to admit that… But you're right. The kids are old enough now… And Eli, he's the only one at home still. And he'll be fine. And, I can't do this anymore… I need to sign those papers…" He said, through his tears. As he wiped his face. Olivia held him close. "I love you, Elliot. And if Love is all you need. I've got you."


End file.
